1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automobile weight sensor for detecting the presence of a person having a weight in a car seat, and in particular to a sensor that can detect the presence of an occupant using strain sensitive resistors and provide an electrical signal to control activation of an airbag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices are well known for their ability to measure force, pressure, acceleration, temperature, position, by using a sensing structure combined with signal processing electronics. One general type of sensor or transducer for such applications is a resistive strain gauge sensor in which force or pressure is sensed or measured based on strain placed on the resistors. Resistive strain gauges function by exhibiting changes in resistance proportional to force which causes dimensional changes of the resistor.
Many types of strain gauge sensors have been designed and made commercially available. Various strain gauge sensors have proven to be generally satisfactory. Prior art sensors, however, tend to be rather expensive and not suitable in certain applications such as sensing the presence of an occupant in an automobile seat. A sensor suitable for such an application must be compact, robust, impervious to shock and vibration, yet inexpensive.
Automobile seats can use sensors to activate air bags, which would be deployed during an accident. Injury to infants or small children from air bag deployment with excessive force is a current industry problem. A weight sensor in the seat can be used to control the deployment force during air bag activation. If a heavy person is in the seat, the airbag is deployed at full force. If a light person is in the seat, such as a child, the airbag is deployed at a slower, less forceful rate or not at all. A current unmet need exists for a reliable, low cost, simple and robust automobile seat weight sensor that is used to control airbag deployment.
3. Related Art
Examples of patents that are related to the present invention are as follows, and each patent is herein incorporated by reference for the supporting teachings:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,269 is an apparatus for sensing and restraining an occupant of a vehicle seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,598 is a porcelain tape for producing porcelainized metal substrates.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging the applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the applicants claimed invention.